El pendiente.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (K+H) En tres días será el cumpleaños de Kurama, e invita a Hiei a su fiesta, quien decide ir para darle su regalo. Yaoi. AUTOR: Sano. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
El pendiente.  
  
Por: Sano.  
  
(marga_yaoi@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Hiei estaba durmiendo en un árbol afuera de la residencia Minamino cuando sintió el familiar ki de su amante de ojos verdes acercarse. Abriendo un ojo pudo darse cuenta de que la esbelta figura de Kurama se dirigía hacia el árbol en el que estaba durmiendo.  
  
El pelirrojo se detuvo ante el árbol. "¡Hiei baja! Necesito decirte algo." Hiei se levantó.  
  
"¿Hn?" Fue la única respuesta del youkai.  
  
Kurama suspiró, "Sólo ven aquí por favor. Me veo como si estuviera hablándole a un árbol."  
  
"Hn." El Jaganshi se puso de pie y cayó frente a Kurama. "¿Qué?" Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y no le gustaba ser molestado. Kurama sonrió y Hiei sintió que algo se iluminó en su pecho. Lo ignoró y mantuvo su mejor rostro indiferente.  
  
"Mi cumpleaños es en tres días y estoy organizando una fiesta, ¿puedes venir?" Con sus ojos suplicaba al demonio de fuego. Hiei gruñó.  
  
"No." Dijo despreocupadamente. Kurama mostró un gesto de desagrado.  
  
"Por favor ven. Sólo serán mis amigos más cercanos. No habrá mucha gente. Mis padres no estarán, así que nadie nos molestará y habrá mucho helado..." Trató de persuadirlo; de hecho era una fiesta de verdad. Nunca lo lastimaría al mentir. Esperaba ver alguna reacción de su amante de obscuro cabello. "Por favor... por mí..." Parecía que lo estaba logrando.  
  
"Lo pensaré." Luego desapareció. Kurama dejó aflorar una gran sonrisa triunfante. Escuchó que su madre lo llamaba y regresó a su casa silbando de felicidad.  
  
  
  
* ^ ^ *  
  
Hiei permanecía en la rama de una árbol fuera de la residencia Minamino, era el día de la fiesta de Kurama y se debatía considerando si entrar o no. Podía escuchar la molesta música viniendo desde dentro de la casa. Gruñó; los ningen tienen costumbres muy estúpidas. ¿Por qué tenían que celebrar cada año que vivían? De todos modos no haría ninguna diferencia.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta de la habitación de Kurama. Saltó dentro de ella y se quitó la capa, colocándola en la cama de Kurama. Después se quitó las botas, Kurama tenía una increíble obsesión por la limpieza y no quería que Hiei estuviera en su habitación con sus botas húmedas.  
  
Se tiró sobre las almohadas, que lo dejaban aspirar el dulce aroma de rosas mezcladas con su propia esencia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.  
  
Kurama sintió la obscura flama del youki de Hiei entrar en la casa. Sonrió mientras miraba alrededor a sus amigos; Yuusuke y Kuwabara parecían no haber notado el youki de Hiei. Tampoco Shizuru, ella estaba –como siempre- fumando un cigarro y bebiendo sake. Yukina y Botan platicaban y Keiko discutía con Yuusuke por haber dicho que se veía pasada de peso en el vestido que llevaba.  
  
Kurama sintió un excitante agitar en su estómago mientras corría por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Estaba encantado de que Hiei había ido; él sabía que al demonio de fuego no le gustaban las ocasiones sociales, especialmente si había ningens alrededor, llegó hasta arriba y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Vio a su precioso youkai durmiendo en su cama sobre sus almohadas. Subió sobre la cama y pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hiei en un abrazo. Hundiendo su rostro en el cabello con fragancia a pino, suspiró anhelante.  
  
Hiei sintió unos delgados brazos abrazarse alrededor de él; casi le dio un codazo al intruso cuando sintió el nivel del ki de Kurama. "Hn. Baka kitsune." Kurama rió y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hiei.  
  
"¿Por qué no bajas koibito? Todos están allá." Dijo Kurama.  
  
"Hn. Dijiste que sólo habrían unas cuantas personas." Kurama asumió que eso se suponía. Él decidió sólo convencerlo.  
  
"Vamos itooshi, el helado está abajo."  
  
El demonio de fuego preguntó impaciente. "¿Nieve dulce?" Kurama suspiró. Había tratado de corregir a Hiei un número de veces de que se llamaba 'helado' pero realmente nunca lo había escuchad. Sólo se dio por vencido, realmente le parecía tierno.  
  
"Sí, nieve dulce." Liberó a Hiei de su abrazo y bajó las escaleras. Hiei se levantó y siguió a su kitsune hacia la planta baja.  
  
Llegaron a la sala y fueron recibidos por música increíblemente fuerte y Kurama llevó a Hiei a la cocina y abrió la puerta del congelador. Hiei miró el modo en el que el cabello de Kurama voló cuando dio media vuelta, y sus delicadas manos cuando tomó un bote de helado del congelador. Ahora estaba mirando la perfecta forma del botón del pantalón de Kurama cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír una linda voz entrando en la cocina.  
  
"¡Ooohh... helado!" El colorado rostro de Botan exclamó mientras corría hacia el bote de helado.  
  
Kurama la observaba "¿Estás bebida?" Botan rió mientras sacaba una cuchara llena de helado del bote.  
  
"No realmente, de hecho sólo bebí un par-" Keiko entró en la habitación y la interrumpió.  
  
"¡Casi se termina toda la botella!" Luego acompañó a Botan para devorar el helado. Hiei comenzaba a irritarse y le lanzó a Kurama una mirada de '¿en dónde está mi helado?'  
  
Kurama fue hacia las chicas y vio que el bote de helado estaba completamente vacío. Se sorprendió y fue por otro.  
  
Cuando Hiei estuvo finalmente satisfecho, se sentó en el borde de la ventana de una esquina de la sala. Simplemente mirando cómo Kurama entretenía a los otros invitados. Miró fuera de la ventana y observó las estrellas. En el Ningenkai las estrellas eran una hermosa vista, mientras que en el Makai la niebla cubre el cielo y todas las estrellas son bloqueadas. Había estado pensado acerca de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado cuando conoció a Kurama. Primero fueron cómplices planeando robar los artefactos del Reikai, luego amigos. Ahora eran amantes. Estaba recordando sus viejas memorias cuando Shizuru apareció junto a él.  
  
"¿Buena fiesta, ne?" Hiei podía darse cuenta de que estaba ebria por la forma en la que rondaba por ahí.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Realmente nunca conoció a Shizuru, sólo la conocía como la hermana de ese estúpido, tonto (Kuwabara ^_^). Ella sacó un cigarro de su bolsa y lo sostuvo frente al rostro de Hiei. "¿Podrías encenderlo por mí chibi-chan?" La habría enviado directamente al infierno con sus flamas negras, por haberlo llamado 'chibi-chan', si no fuera porque Kurama le dijo que no matara a nadie. Él sólo lo ignoró y encendió su dedo sobre el cigarro.  
  
"Doumo." Shizuru le agradeció y fumó.  
  
Después de unos pocos minutos, Yuusuke se dirigió hacia el demonio de fuego llevado algo tras su espalda. Sonrió ante Hiei y le mostró una botella de sake. "¡Vamos Hiei! ¿Por qué no bebes un poco?"  
  
Hiei gruñó. "No." Esperaba que el tantei de negro y brillante cabello se fuera, pero aún seguía allí. "¿Por qué sigues aquí? Déjame en paz." Yuusuke no parecía afectado por la dureza de Hiei y llamó a Kuwabara. El chico (literalmente) saltó sobre ellos. Yuusuke susurró algo en su oído y Kuwabara y éste lanzó una carcajada. Señaló a Hiei y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de carcajearse. Kuwabara finalmente mantuvo sus carcajadas bajo control y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
"¿Por qué no beberás? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder controlarte?" Hiei tenía un brillo en sus ojos rubí. ¡Cómo se atrevían a decir que tenía miedo! Les lanzó una fiera mirada.  
  
"¡Yo no le temo a nada!" Yuusuke sonrió y sostuvo una copa de sake frente a Hiei (no sé cómo se llaman esas copitas).  
  
Kurama caminó entre la multitud en busca de Hiei. Finalmente lo vio con Yuusuke y Kuwabara. Cuando finalmente llegó con ellos, comenzó a llamar a Hiei. "Hiei, ¿qué haces..." Se detuvo cuando lo miró.  
  
El demonio de fuego estaba tan rojo como un jitomate y tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Estás bebido?" Preguntó por segunda vez en el día. Hiei se encogió de hombros y comenzó a darle hipo. Kurama obtuvo la respuesta que quería y tomó al demonio de fuego por la nuca. Él sabía que el sake y los demonios de fuego no se mezclan si no quieres tu césped incinerado. Había pasado horas haciendo crecer el jardín de su mamá del modo en el que estaba antes y había perdido demasiado youki la última vez que dejó que Hiei bebiera sake. Mientras arrastraba al demonio de fuego fuera de la cocina, una rápida canción fue puesta en el reproductor de discos compactos y Hiei de deshizo del brazo de Kurama y corrió hacia el centro de la sala. Kurama suspiró y fue tras él. No quería volver a hacer crecer el jardín; miró alrededor de la habitación; no podía ver a Hiei por ningún lado por tanta gente que bailaba. Después de unos momentos de búsqueda, decidió sentir el youki de Hiei. No podía hacerlo, o era el sake o Hiei estaba enmascarando su youki.  
  
Miró alrededor de la habitación de nuevo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y sentarse cuando escuchó gritos de emoción y aplausos en la habitación contigua. El pelirrojo suspiró, ¿qué fue esta vez? Pensó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Se paró sobre las puntas de los pies para poder ver, pero había mucha gente bloqueando su vista. Una chica, compañera de clase, vio a Kurama y dijo. "Ese niño de cabello puntiagudo es realmente un gran bailarín, ¿ne, Minamino-san?" Ella rió mientras la multitud se agitaba de nuevo. Si Kurama hubiera estado en su forma de zorro, sus orejas se habrían agitado. ¿Puntiagudo? ¿Niño? Se dirigió al centro de la multitud y su quijada casi cae al suelo. Ahí, en medio de la mesa, estaba Hiei. Bailando. El demonio de fuego movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música.  
  
Rápidamente tomó al demonio de fuego para tristeza de los demás. Hiei trató de soltarse, pero Kurama lo asía firmemente. Unos cuantos chicos querían reclamarle, pero Kurama rápidamente se lo llevó a su habitación ofreciendo la excusa de que Hiei había bebido demasiado y debía llegar a casa antes del 'toque de queda'.  
  
Recostando al demonio de fuego en la cama, Kurama se sentó junto a él y alejó algunos mechones de cabello de la sudorosa frente de Hiei. Hiei trató de protestar, pero Kurama lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Nunca supe que podías bailar de ese modo. Talvez podrías hacerlo cuando estemos solos." Sugirió Kurama.  
  
"Hnn..." Hiei murmuró, casi dormido. Kurama besó su frente y se levantó de la cama. Se detuvo al sentir la mano de Hiei jalar su brazo.  
  
"¿Hiei?" El demonio de fuego se mantuvo en silencio y jaló su brazo, acercándosele más. Kurama volvió a sentarse y Hiei lo jaló hacia él. Tiró de él hasta que estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.  
  
Kurama miró hambrientamente los labios de Hiei. Era demasiado tentador pasar su legua sobre los labios de Hiei y saborear el sake en ellos. Comenzaba a hacerlo cuando de repente Hiei presionó sus labios contra los de Kurama en un brutal beso. Oyó gemir al demonio de fuego en su boca mientras su lengua navegaba dentro de la dulce cavidad de Hiei. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire y se miraron el uno al otro. Hiei comenzaba a aprisionarlo contra la cama, pero para desgracia de Kurama la fiesta aún no terminaba y debía ir a atender a sus invitados. Levantó una mano. "Lo siento Hiei. Pero aún hay una fiesta allá afuera y tengo que atender a los ¡¡mmmphh!!" No tuvo oportunidad de responder porque de repente Hiei lo besó y calló sus palabras.  
  
Después de unos momentos de lucha, finalmente se había alejado del libidinoso demonio de fuego y bajó las escaleras, hacia la fiesta. Después de tres horas la fiesta había finalmente terminado y Kurama estaba llevando a los últimos invitados a la puerta. Se recargó en ella y suspiró, miró a su reloj: 2 am, buena suerte que mañana era sábado, si no, no habría sido capaz de levantarse.  
  
Limpió los últimos rastros de refresco y botellas de sake del piso cuando sintió el ki de Hiei acercarse. Sonrió y levantó los brazos esperando que Hiei lo abrazara. Hiei se dirigió al reproductor de discos compactos y oprimió el botón 'reproducir' la suave música comenzó a escucharse. Kurama estaba sorprendido de que Hiei supiera qué botón oprimir. El Jaganshi se acercó a Kurama y lo jaló hacia él comenzando un suave baile. El kitsune sonrió y balanceó su cuerpo junto con el de Hiei al ritmo de la música. Era impresionante cómo el sake hacía que el sake hacía que Hiei se sintiera tan relajado y mostrara sus sentimientos por Kurama. Se quedaron así durante tres canciones. Hiei colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama y lo besó. Kurama descansó su cabeza en el cabello con esencia a pino, deseando poder quedarse así por siempre. Hiei levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
"Aún no te he dado tu regalo kitsune." Kurama levantó la cabeza.  
  
"¿Honto?" Preguntó curiosamente. Hiei asintió y buscó un bolsillo escondido en sus pantalones. Sacó algo. Era una cadena con un hermoso pendiente colgando de ella. Kurama analizó el pendiente y se asombró. El pendiente tenía forma de zorro con cinco colas. -------- Sintió lágrimas de felicidad atrapadas en sus ojos y trató de detenerlas. Miró a su precioso demonio de fuego y lo besó. Un largo y dulce beso, se separaron y Hiei colocó el pendiente alrededor del cuello de Kurama.  
  
Kurama atrajo a Hiei a otro suave baile tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño pendiente y besó el cuello de Hiei. "Arigato Koibito. Aishiteru." Susurró junto al oído de Hiei. El demonio de fuego se acurrucó más en el pecho de Kurama.  
  
"Hn." Luego levantó la mirada y sonrió pícaramente de satisfacción. "Aún tienes que pagar por haberme dejado antes." Kurama parpadeó mientras crecía la maliciosa sonrisa de Hiei, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos. El youko finalmente captó el mensaje y rió maliciosamente mientras tomaba en sus brazos al demonio sin considerar protestas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kurama, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta con un ligero 'click'.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CRÉDITOS:  
  
Autor: Sano (Marga_yaoi@hotmail.com)  
  
Traducción: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~ (athena_asamiya_snk@hotmail.com) en colaboración con Saray Cruz Alfonso (tendo_kasumi@hotmail.com). 


End file.
